


Bleeding Chains

by NightwingEarth16



Category: Nightwing Deathstroke
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:38:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightwingEarth16/pseuds/NightwingEarth16
Summary: Dick Grayson has been at the mercy of Slade Wilson for over three weeks, and has not been broken. However, Slade begins to think of more colorful ways to break the hero.





	Bleeding Chains

Dick felt his heart beating against his bruised ribs. He could feel each pulse sending waves of blood through his body, but he could not feel the heat of his blood.   
It was chilly in the cell, disputes his body covered in a layer of sweat and lord knows what other grime. There was dried blood, a colorful pallet of bruises, all shapes and sizes, burn marks, cuts, and spots of electric shock. His wrists were above his head, chained up high so that his toes barely grazed the ground, stretching his body up and down.  
He lost some weight, more than five pounds, at least nine or ten, and his muscles shrunk in some places, his biceps and abdomen loosing definition.   
His torso was bare, exposing the marks or torture and neglect of nutrition and proper hygiene, his pants still clinging to his weak legs, but feet bare and shivering against the cold cement.   
His stomach rumbles.   
How long has it been? Three weeks. To long. When did he last get cleaned....right, four days ago, and even was allowed to go to the bathroom. Then it was back in the hole.   
The door opens, and his only visitor came in.   
“You’ve been starved,” Slade says, walking over and standing in front of Dick, arms crossed and legs spread, “You’ve been beaten, iced, even cut to the point of almost bleeding out. It can all end kid, just tell me what I want to know.”  
Dick looked up, throat burning and dry, “Fine. I give up. My favorite doughnut is actually jelly-filled, not custard filled.”  
That remark earned him a sharp slap across the face, reopening his cut lip and stinging the bruised jaw.   
Dick spit out blood.   
Slade gripped his sore jaw and turned Dick’s head up to face the mercenaries, “I have been patient with you kid, but I will not tolerate your ignorance anymore. I’ll get what’s needed out of you today.”  
Slade released Dick’s face, the hero moving his jaw in hopes of helping it, and walked behind Dick.   
There was the sound of running water, and a cold stream poured on top of Dick’s head.   
“Really,” Dick said, shaking his head as the water ran down his hair and body, “Thanks. I needed a shower.”   
Dick let the water run down his body, cutting trails in his filthy skin. He was tempted to drink the water, but felt that Slade would have tainted it with something. A truth serum or something to make him violently sick. Instead, he stood still, feeling the cuts stung as they were washed over.   
Dick heard Slade move behind him, move closer, and then something touched his sore back.   
There was a rubbing motion, and a sudsy sensation, Slade scrubbing Dick’s back, neck, and arms.   
He was washing him.   
What the hell?   
Dick remained silent and still, afraid that opening his mouth would allow water to seep in. He felt Slade move whatever it was across his back, not really move but more like grind, pressing the object against bruises painfully.   
Talk about a thorough scrub down, whatever Slade was doing pressed against tender skin.   
The man moved around, now facing Dick, and held up a rag, sopping with soap.   
Slade did the same thing, pressing the rag in Dick’s arms and shoulders, reaching high to scrub as he could, getting a little past the elbows, then pulled Dick to the side to let the cold water wash off the suds, first on his left arm then his right.   
Slade didn’t touch above Dick’s neck though, not cleaning the younger man’s face.   
Dick glared at Slade as he walked behind Dick again, then flinched.   
Something cold and sharp pressed against his hip, then slowly began to drag down.   
Out of the corner of his eye, Dick saw Slade holding the fabric of Dick’s pants away from his skin as he began to carve his blade down the leg of the fabric. He did the same thing to Dick’s other leg, dropped the bundle under Dick’s feet.  
Dick felt his crotch shiver as Slade cut away his spandex shorts, now completely exposing the hero.   
Not good. Not good. Not good at ALL.   
Slade moved the rag against Dick’s hip, slowly moving around to massage the rag on Dick’s butt.   
Dick’s heart pounded faster as Slade cleaned his rear, face flushing hotly.   
“I’ve been wanting to do this since day one kid,” Slade rubbing down Dick’s left leg, “But the best prey is the hardest to get.”   
Prey.   
Slade moves around, holding onto Dick’s leg tightly as he started to move the soap up. Dick shivered, feeling the man’s fingers graze his balls.   
“I will break you kid,” Slade continued, moving to Dick’s other leg, “By any means necessary.”   
Slade stood, dropped the rag on the floor, and moved Dick around, forcing all suds off of Dick’s body, then walking around and turning off the cold stream.   
Dick stood there, shivering, not able to appreciate that his body was clean, and listened to Slade’s footsteps come closer, then hissed as Slade put his rough hands on his hips.   
“What the hell are you doing,” Dick demanded, feeling Slade’s hands explore his skin.   
“Breaking you,” Slade responded, placing his chin on Dick’s shoulder, causing Dick to shiver again.   
Slade’s hands roamed to Dick’s front, fingered grazing the hero’s pelvis.   
Stop it.   
“I’ll break your fingers off,” Dick threatened, Slade’s fingers wrapping around his cock.  
“You can try,” Slade murmured into Dick’s ear, voice low and husky.   
With his other hand, Slade moved up Dick’s body, finding the round pink nipple, and squeezing it between thumb and finger.   
Dick choked as Slade began to rotated the flesh between his fingers, rubbing his rough thumb against the soft skin.   
“I’ll be honest,” Slade spoke again, “I’ve been wanting to do this for years.”  
“You’re sick!”  
Slade chuckled, pinching Dick’s nipple harder, “Not sick.”  
Dick felt his cheeks burn as Slade began to tug on his cock, the mercenary cleverly twisting his wrist and rubbing his fingers.   
Dick squeezed his eyes shut, trying to block out the feeling of heat pooling in his gut.   
He tried to make himself feel sick about it, but damn it, Slade’s hand...it felt so good.   
“That’s right kid,” Slade whispered into Dick’s ear.   
Abandoning the nipple, Slade moved his hand up to Dick’s jaw, turning his head to the side and exposing his neck. Still moving his hand, Slade began to press kisses against Dick’s neck and behind his ear, some parts with teeth.   
Dick groaned, trying to sound disgusted.   
“You’ll feel amazing,” Slade said lowly, releasing Dick and stepping back.   
Dick let out a breath, but it was short lived as familiar hands gripped his butt and pulled the cheeks apart.   
Something warm and slimy poked against his hole, and began to move against the skin.   
His tounge. Slade’s tounge. Damn it it felt amazing.   
Dick shivered as Slade licked his hole, clenching his fists tightly.   
Slade stood and Dick heard him spit.   
Something prodded against his hole again, something thicker and blunt.   
“Slade don’t you-“  
Dick’s threat was cut off, yelping as he felt Slade push into him.   
The tight ring of muscle burned as Slade forced his cock into Dick. It was to thick. It was tearing his skin.   
“That’s it,” Slade groaned, pushing in fully, “Damn it kid, you’re squeezing me.”   
“Screw you,” Dick snapped.   
“You mean I screw you.”  
With that remark, Slade began to move back and forth, Dick wincing as he felt the skin inside burn in protest.   
“Stop,” Dick pleaded, “Slade, it hurts.”  
“It feels amazing,” Slade moaned, moving forward and wrapping his fingers around Dick’s cock, slowly jerking him off. Dick held his breath, muscles tight and eyes shut. It was no use.   
The steady rhythm of Slade moving back and forth, his fingers expertly tugging his cock, a familiar growing heat.   
“Get hard,” Slade said in a commanding tone, “I want you to beg.”   
Dick hissed as Slade began to pick up the tempo, their skin now making slapping sounds.   
It was harder and harder to ignore the growing heat, and impossible to stop his cock from becoming hard.   
“That’s it,” Slade moaned, twisting Dick’s cock painfully and pleasurably in his hand.  
Dick bit his lip, stopping the moan threatening to spill out of his lips. Slade rubbed his thumb across the top of Dick’s cock, spreading the pre cum bubbling at the surface.   
Dick suddenly helped as Slade’s cock pounded into him, touching a spot that made fireworks expolde in his body.   
“That’s it,” Slade moaned, pounding harder into that same spot.   
Dick opened his lips, a needy moan and whine coming out, “Slade...please....”  
“Please what?”  
Slade jerked his fist around Dick’s cock faster.  
“Please let me...” Dick groaned, “Please make me cum.”   
He didn’t care who was pounding into him, he wanted to cum. Needed to.   
“Good boy. Let it out.”   
With a final twist, Dick cried as white ropes of cum shot from his cock, Slade’s fingers getting dirty from the semen. Dick cried again as he felt something hot and wet shoot inside of him, Slade’s own cum, striking his prostate.   
“Ngggg,” Dick whined.   
“Tell me everything.”


End file.
